


Coupla Rats (working title)

by ShoeUntied



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M, Preview, Questioning, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Lion and Bear Save the WorldPhil is inadvertently introduced to furries. Ideas are contagious, especially to new friends with similar interests.





	Coupla Rats (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> I came across phandomficfests on tumblr and saw a challenge to ‘write what you are afraid to write.’ So I knocked out 500 words of an idea that’s been banging around my head for years. 
> 
> Spiritual prequel to an old fic of mine called Margaritas and Whiskers.

  
_godddam fuckgin furry trash chok on a hairball and die_

It takes Phil by surprise. He’s gotten hate comments before -usually along the lines of the F slur- but he’s never been called that before. The user’s name is BigBoi68, and Phil thinks this person is not only vile but also selfish. But he has no idea what he’s being called and so brings up almighty Google to tell him. By the time he clicks back to YouTube to delete the comment he has nine other tabs open, all of them about Furries. He only deletes it because they might be right.

A week later he notices a different user's name--danisnotonfire. It's not the first time he's noticed it. They always leave a comment and usually it's entertaining. More than once their comment has left Phil smiling wistfully to himself the rest of the day. And he definitely doesn't have a crush. He's never replied to them—'him' if the small blurry picture is to be believed—never replied to him yet. No real idea what he even looks like. But does that really matter? Phill pauses to ask himself in earnest. No, it doesn't really because this person brightens his day, most of his days honestly, and that, Phil thinks, is good enough to click his subscribe button. 

 

::::::::::::::

 

“Do you know what a furry is?" Phil asks through the tinny Skype microphone. He can't look at Dan, even through the laggy pixelated image, and he twists his hands in his lap.

“Ummm, someone who’s never trimmed their pubes?” Dan ventures a guess. 

Phil manages a smile and a _huh_ of a laugh. “Not quite. It’s someone that likes to dress up like an animal or character…”

“Like at Disneyland?” Dan interrupts. 

“Kind of. But not just for their job. For like, to hang out and do fun things but...not to have to be themselves, I guess? Like they get to be a bunny or a wolf or something instead of having to be who they are.” 

“Is it a sex thing Phil?” 

Dan’s sniffed him out but he’s not ready to give in just yet. “It doesn’t have to be a sex thing. But sure for some people it can be.”

On his computer screen Dan’s already rubbing his hands together like he’s ready to open exactly what he’d asked for for Christmas. “Send me the links.” 

It wasn’t even a question. The when and how Phil has already forgotten but it had come up, and it seemed Dan was just as fascinated with learning about kinks and strange deviances as Phil was. Dan knew Phil had the Wikipedia and several other pages already open on his laptop and Phil had just enough embarrassment left about this particular fascination to blush...as he sent the links. 

“Guess I got some reading to do. Talk later?” Distracted, Dan spared a glance and a grin to the webcam and Phil waved bye while clicking off. 

Twenty two Dan-empty hours later—not even a tweet, he must be dug in like a tick—Phil hears the sound of a Skype call coming through and suddenly he’s nervous. Would this be just too weird for them to talk about? Could Phil actually say out loud how curious he was about this particular subject? He felt like he needed to tell somebody, and right now his somebody to talk to about things like this was calling him.  
****


End file.
